Power semiconductor circuits are used, inter alia, to provide electrical loads with electrical power. For this purpose, the power semiconductor circuit comprises at least one controllable power semiconductor switch. As such a power semiconductor switch produces waste heat, there is a danger of overheating the power semiconductor switch. Hence, there is a need for an effective protection concept.